


Pull the Trigger

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Guns, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Shiro, a dirty cop turned mafia boss, has the perfect pet in Lance, somewhere between obedient fear and petulant fight. When his duties masquerading as a law-abiding police officer pull him away, he lets his men play with Lance, just a little bit. Just enough to keep the fear in him.But Lance will always be his. Forever.





	Pull the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @hardlynotnever's art here (https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/179473933420/31-days-of-kink-day-26-toys-as-in-lots-of) and requested by @saltykingangel

Shiro watched from the doorway, jacket carelessly draped over his shoulder. It would need to be dry cleaned and neatly pressed; he liked everything to be neat and tidy and in its place.

Which was why he was happy to see Lance in his. He was as he had left him just a few hours earlier before going to meet with Keith for lunch; his hands were cuffed and suspended by rope to the hook on the ceiling. He had a fair bit of space to sit or stand or pace, and Shiro thought that was very generous. Right now his little pet was sitting, straining to get away.

There was something lovely about Lance in distress. The other man was always beautiful, of course, but the look on his face, in his eyes, did something to Shiro. He wanted to comfort and protect, but he wanted to do it while taking; it was a juxtaposition of feelings. It was important to keep Lance on his toes, to make sure he knew he could never escape but that he was also loved, at least in Shiro's own fashion.

That's why these exercises were so important. It was important to train Lance to fear when he wasn't with Shiro, and it was important for Shiro to "save" Lance from these situations so his pet would understand that he needed Shiro. Needed him for everything, from the clothes on his back to the food in his belly. Needed Shiro to protect and shelter him from the world.

And all Shiro asked for was obedience. He watched as his pet struggled, trying to get away from them. Shiro had told them they could play with Lance while he was away, but they were under strict orders not to touch, especially with bare hands; that honor was for Shiro alone. The last man who had tried to defile Lance had his body dumped in the river, a warning to anyone else who would dare to try.

It seemed his men had gotten creative with the restriction, devising their own workaround. They had quite a few Hitachi wands, and Shiro felt his lips turn up in a wry smile at the memories of his mother using one as a massager. Lance's robe was pulled open, his beautiful chest on display, undulating with his heavy breaths. He whimpered, straining to say something through the cloth gag tied around his head. The men ignored him, focused on what they were doing.

The wands buzzed as they rubbed them across Lance's body. It was a game to see who could get the best reaction from him. Shiro smiled as he noticed Lance shudder and arch a bit as a wand traveled over his lower side; he knew it as a particularly sensitive area himself. They tested his nipples, of course, his throat and armpit and shoulder. His lower back earned a desperate cry and Shiro was reminded of so many sounds just like it when Lance warmed his bed at night.

Tears leaked from beautiful blue eyes as Lance sobbed and shook. Shiro's men laughed, cooing to him not to worry, they would take care of him. One of them suggested they should play lower and they all agreed.

Lance's legs were pried apart, though he fought it. They had been bound up, his calves pressed to the back of his thighs and cloth wrapped around them to hold them tight. His bottom half was naked except for his socks, which Shiro found amusingly cute. Lance made desperate noises, and it took a few pairs of hands to subdue him. Eventually his legs were spread wide, his body on full display. He sobbed and moaned as the men discussed his body, how cute his soft penis was nestled between his legs, how soft his skin looked. How they wanted to lick him and spank him and fuck him. Yet they settled for playing with him through their toys, murmuring softly all the nasty things they wanted to do to Shiro's pet.

The wands were pressed against Lance's feet, running up the arch, making him shiver. They teased over his thighs, pressing hard then soft, rubbing in circles and back and forth. Shiro liked their lewd shape, how they vaguely resembled cocks running over Lance. The idea of seeing multiple cocks touching his pet, fucking him, briefly intrigued Shiro, and perhaps he would have acted on it if he weren't such a jealous creature. He had shared lovers with his men in the past, watched them defile them, but they were never particularly close to him. Lance was special.

One of the men finally pressed a wand to Lance's limp cock, rubbing in circles. Lance jerked and twisted, trying to get away. His cries were high-pitched and keening as he was stimulated into erection against his will. The men laughed, amused by the circumcised penis and its prominent flared head. They talked amongst themselves, and decided to press a wand to either side of Lance's penis, running them up and down, enjoying the ragged moans. One of them pressed a wand to Lance's lips, rubbing it over them and laughing, saying he wished it was his cock instead. The lewd image of the head of the wand pressed against those beautiful lips didn't fail to excite all of them.

One of the men directed the others to spread Lance's legs wider and press them back. It opened the helpless man up, exposing all of him to the onlookers. There was a chorus of hard breathing as they all stared at the tight little pucker, dark brown and inviting. A wand was pushed against it, rubbing up and down, and Lance squealed and tried to buck against the hands on them. The men were all entranced, urging the one holding the wand on, each imagining their own cock in its place. It rubbed up and down and then it was pressing hard; someone urged him to fuck Lance with it, and Shiro decided he would like to see that.

Only one of his men decided they were tired of playing with just toys. He pulled his cock out despite warnings from the others and was pushing them aside, trying to get between Lance's legs. Lance was shouting, the sound shrill as he bucked and tried to escape. Shiro felt a cold calm come over him; the fun was over.

"I'm back," he announced, voice level. The men startled, turning toward him guiltily and the one hastened to tuck himself back into his pants. Shiro threw his jacket at the closest man. "Have it cleaned before tomorrow."

"Yes, boss!"

Shiro ignored them, eyes on Lance. His little pet stared up at him, trembling with his eyes full of tears. Shiro felt like a deity descending to give salvation, and the corner of his mouth quirked at the image. "Out," he demanded, and the men hastened to leave the office. Shiro stopped the last one with a light hand on his shoulder, his dark eyes sliding over to the man, who he felt tremble beneath his touch. "Bring me his balls for his transgression. I'll expect them by nine." He didn't have to say who, and the man nodded before making his escape.

He closed the door on the outside world, making sure it was just the two of them, him and his trembling little rabbit. His steps were measured and he undid Lance's bonds with ease, releasing the gag last. His pet sobbed with relief and threw himself into Shiro's arms, clinging and shaking. Shiro smiled at the desired reaction; Lance knew he needed him, and Shiro needed Lance to need him. His hand caressed brown hair, running down the nape of the other man's neck until his fingers met with a metal chain.

He followed the length of it, lifted the little silver tag around Lance's neck. So simple, yet his name had never looked so good. Lance stared up at him, shaking and eyes wide. "It's alright now, pet. I'm here," Shiro said, though he knew Lance didn't understand.

He gathered Lance to him, led him to his office chair, where he sat the other man on his lap. Shiro smiled up at him, thumb caressing lovely high cheekbones. Lance stared back at him, his face resigned, eyes swollen and red. Shiro's fingers brushed over the irritated skin at the edge of the other man's mouth, frowning in annoyance at the damage to his property.

When he glanced up, he noticed Lance staring intently, and followed his gaze to where his gun was safely stowed in his shoulder holster. He smiled, hand going to it; his thumb flicked the retention strap open, and he slid the weapon free. Lance watched, frozen as Shiro showed it to him before placing it on the desk. "Go on," he said. "Take it. Kill me. Earn your freedom." His pet stared down at him, face showing his confusion at the words he didn't understand.

"No, you're not like that. You're soft, too kind for that," Shiro said, voice quiet as he trailed his hands over naked limbs. "I think you know that you can't escape, that you'll never be free." Shiro leaned up, brushing a chaste kiss over dry lips as his hand went for the lube he kept in a drawer. Lance whimpered, hands going to Shiro's holster straps and holding on tight as fingers pushed inside him. His blue eyes begged and pleaded with Shiro.

"I've got you," Shiro murmured. His pet nuzzled against him, face shoved into the crook of Shiro's neck. His free hand moved up and down Lance's back, fingers teasing along his spine, taking their time on the sensitive lower part. Lance made a little noise against him, trying to make himself small. Shiro was lulled by the heat of the other man and his own rhythmic strokes, and he relaxed back against his chair, eyes closing.

The press of the gun against his temple was surprising, but didn't bother him. He opened his eyes, as calm as ever, meeting his pet's gaze. The other man was scared, hand shaking and eyes wide. Shiro smiled languidly in the face of death. "Go ahead," he urged. "Do it. Pull the trigger." He lifted a hand and placed it on the other man's, steadying him without a care in the world.

The sound of the trigger was deafening, and his pet let out a racking sob, rearing back in fear. Shiro grabbed his wrist, not letting him get away. "It helps if the safety is off," he said smoothly. Lance stared at him, eyes impossibly wide and tears dripping down his cheeks. Shiro applied pressure and Lance cried out, hand dropping the weapon. Shiro let out a chuckle, rearing up and taking his pet's lips in a brutal kiss. The other man fought him, but Shiro held on by his hair, forcing him close. His other hand set his cock free; he was hornier than ever, turned on by his pet's sudden ferocity. Lance cried out as he was taken, fighting and clawing, and Shiro laughed in delight.

He picked the other man up and pushed him onto his desk, laughing breathlessly as his pet thrashed and bit at him, yelling words Shiro didn't understand. His hands dug into that perfect ass as his hips pumped, burying himself inside the other man's body. Lance slapped and hit and clawed at him, but that only excited Shiro more.

As suddenly as the spate of rebellion began, it ended as Lance collapsed, crying. Shiro gathered him close, though Lance pushed at him. He kissed him, his fierce, amazing little pet, tasted his tears and revelled as he went limp and pliant. It was almost like making love as Lance clung to him, whimpering so sweetly. Shiro let himself groan in delight as tight heat sucked him in, squeezing his cock.

He reared up, hips shoving violently; he held onto the tops of Lance's thighs to keep him from being pushed away with the force of it. His pet stared up at him, looking hopelessly lost, the silver charm gleaming at his throat. Shiro came deep inside, laying claim and dominion over the other man's body, hips rolling and grinding. He leaned down, kissing Lance once more before murmuring, "You'll never leave me. You'll die as mine."

Lance stared at him, not understanding the words, but perhaps he understood Shiro's meaning through his tone. Shiro brushed tears away as he stood and tucked himself away. He stooped and picked up his gun, watching Lance watching him as he stowed it away, snapping the retention strap into place. He walked to the center of the room, retrieving Lance's silk robe.

Shiro stared at the naked expanse of skin, perfect flesh that belonged to him. Perhaps he would have Lance tattooed, a more permanent way of claiming him. A beautiful depiction of the ocean would suit him; his pet was as volatile as the waves. He smiled as he kissed the other man's hand, already determined to have it done within the week.

He motioned for his pet to stand and gently draped the soft material over him, then held Lance close as a lover. He felt his pet's rapid heartbeat, enjoyed his fear and his helplessness. Shiro knew he would never willingly part with such a precious creature.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
